


i’m a lesbian

by elixx04



Series: Harry Potter soulmate au [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixx04/pseuds/elixx04
Summary: soulmate au where your soulmate’s thoughts about you show up somewhere on your body.aka: hermione can figure out everything but her soulmate, pansy has to spell it out for her.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (mentioned), Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Harry Potter soulmate au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793908
Comments: 7
Kudos: 248





	i’m a lesbian

It was painful for Hermione when Draco and Harry got together. It was long awaited but it seemed that they needed to compensate for all the years they missed. Everywhere she went, they were making out. The only safe place was the library, knowing Harry would never touch a book unless it dealt with his hero complex.

So here she was, sitting in the library half an hour before curfew and just trying to finish the essay that was due next Friday. Sometimes she regretted coming back for eight year, but she knew it would all be worth it when she finally got to work for the job she’s been wanting since she was eleven.

“Granger.” A voice whispered furiously, startling Hermione from her thoughts. She turned behind her to the table occupied by none other than Pansy Parkinson. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and waited for an explanation as to why she was interrupted from doing her work. “Would you stop tapping that damn quill?! I can’t finish my essay with that racket!” She hisses. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Parkinson.” Hermione whispers, sincere as she turns back and reads the textbook. She didn’t hear a response but now she was distracted. She sighed and started to pack up her things, risking a glance at her wrist where her soulmate’s thoughts rested. Anytime her soulmate has a thought relating back to her, Hermione would know.

_ so fucking beautiful _

She rolled her eyes and continued packing her bags, wondering why her soulmate was very into aggressive compliments- up until two years ago it has only been insults. All she knew was that her soulmate was in Slytherin- the house that hated ‘mudbloods’ like her, of course. She sighed, turning to Pansy Parkinson. 

“Parkinson. Do you still hate muggleborns?” She asked, determined to prove that not everyone in Slytherin was awful. 

Shock registered in Pansy’s features, not sure why Hermione had even spoken to her in the first place. She frowned and thought for a moment but shook her head.

“Not that you should’ve had to ask but my mind has changed since the war.” Pansy said bitterly. Hermione took in the answer, smiling appropriately. Pansy looked at her in confusion and pressed her lips together for a second, knowing she’s probably regret asking.

“Why do you ask?” 

“My soulmate. I needed to know that not all Slytherins hate people like me.” Hermione said offhandedly, not realizing the obvious conclusion Pansy had already come to. Hermione pulled up her sleeve, showing Pansy the italics written on her wrist. “I’m glad you’ve changed your mind, Parkinson. I just hope my soulmate has too.” She shrugs and picks up her bag, walking off to her common room before curfew hit.

When she sat down on her bed, she looked down at her wrist. 

_ salazar, you’re my soulmate. _

—

Hermione was back in the library again after walking in on Draco and Harry making out in the Gryffindor common room- it was sickening how obsessed with each other they were.

She had grabbed the same table and spread her stuff out, checking out some textbooks and getting settled. The library was busy today, lots of student bustling around. Of course that meant she’d have to share the table. 

“Granger.” Pansy Parkinson cleared her throat, looking around desperately for another table but still finding none. Hermione automatically moved her books, taking up only half of the table now. She got back to the essay without thinking, her quill scratching across the parchment paper. 

“Which essay are you working on?” Pansy asked, clearly in mood to be distracted. Hermione looks up in surprise but sets her quill down, smiling at the girl.

“I’m working on an essay for Muggle Studies- about the governments in different countries.” Hermione pointed to her muggle textbook and waited for Pansy’s response.

“I didn’t really think you needed to take that, I mean your family is full muggles.” Pansy look at her with confusion, no disgust or disdain in her voice. She’d come a long way. Hermione nodded with a small laugh, rubbing her wrist. 

“Yes, they are muggles. However, they don’t remember me at all.” Hermione didn’t offer an explanation and instead picked up her quill, pulling up her sleeves as if it would help her get more focused. 

_shit i went too far_

The words caught Hermione’s attention, a frown covering her face as she tried to think of an excuse as to why her soulmate would say that. She glanced around her in complete confusion, blind to the obvious person.

_ shit shit shit she’s looking at her wrist _

Hermione gasped, standing up. She apologized to Madame Pince quickly before searching the library. There was too many girls in here for her to figure it out.

“I’m a lesbian.” Pansy blurts out, staring as Hermione freezes. She cringes but waits as Hermione slowly turns back to her. 

“What?”

Pansy sighs, running her hands through her hair. She tried not to rub the spot on her shoulder where the thoughts were, instead trying to gather courage. 

“We’re soulmates, Granger. We’re in some stupid muggle romance cliche.” Pansy grumbles, waiting to be shot down. She doesn’t look as Hermione sits back down in her chair. 

“There is so many questions I need to ask about that last statement.” Hermione whispers, mouth open in utter shock. “But, right now I have just one.” She states, clasping her hands tighter. Pansy bites her teeth before nodding, feeling like a coward.

“Do you really think ‘shit’ that much?” 

—

Their first date was in the courtyard, and completely by accident. They ran into each other a few days later, still awkward and not quite ready to be in a relationship yet. 

“What are you doing up this late?” Pansy whispers, the moon shining down on them. Hermione stares for a moment, processing.

“I needed some fresh air.” 

“Oh, lucky you. Our best buds were in the Slytherin common room having the time of their lives.” Pansy says sarcastically, bitter about how quickly they had gotten together. She still needed to think over the fact that Hermione was even a lesbian, let alone into her. She was happy that her soulmate was a girl, however. It would’ve been super awkward otherwise.

“At least you didn’t walk in on them in the kitchens! I swear, they can’t breath without touching one another.” Hermione exclaims, Pansy agreeing wholeheartedly. 

“You didn’t have to hear Draco drone on and on for  years  about the fabulous Harry Potter! He was into Harry before he knew what that meant.” 

“Please, Harry was constantly talking about Draco in our sixth year- that’s when he realized they were soulmates and ever since then, every thought was about that oblivious idiot.” They both laughed, Hermione surprised at how pretty even just Pansy’s laugh was. 

“What?” Pansy asked, frowning and looking behind her. 

“Nothing! I just don’t know how I didn’t know you were my soulmate.” Hermione said, looking away after accidentally staring. Pansy didn’t respond, looking at Hermione for a second before holding out her hand. 

“Let’s go for a walk, Hermione.” Pansy smiles, her hand open and waiting. Hermione looks relieved, nodding and interlacing their fingers. 


End file.
